


Shuichi eats a condom

by LewdnessOverload_a_cunt_took_my_username



Category: New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Condoms, Gay, M/M, Rape/Non-con Elements, Vore
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-01
Updated: 2020-06-01
Packaged: 2021-03-02 19:15:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death, Rape/Non-Con, Underage
Chapters: 1
Words: 499
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24491887
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LewdnessOverload_a_cunt_took_my_username/pseuds/LewdnessOverload_a_cunt_took_my_username
Summary: vore
Relationships: Momota Kaito/Saihara Shuichi
Comments: 6
Kudos: 20





	Shuichi eats a condom

Ingame Kaito emailed pregame shuichi from Facebook and told him to get off of Facebook because Facebook is for boomers.

and sent him a phone call and told him to go to CVS pharmacy because he wanted to buy coolmath games from CVS pharmacy me

shuichi went to CVS pharmacy because he's a pussy and he also can't function but he also had autism seizure while driving and accidentally hit kokichi Ouma in the ass with his car accidentally on purpose. 

three later shuichi arrived at CVS pharmacy and kaito was actually at typo to CVS pharmacy on email phone call when he meant to say that he was at Target.

Pregant shuichi drove to Target and kaito was having sex with the big target balls on the sidewalk that have no definitive purpose that I currently know of.

"shuichi us sidekick inpkssimbe is possible .target balls". Kaito praised shuichi for being on time even though shuichi was three late and also slightly pregnant.

Shuichi was drag to Target boys bathroom and kaito unzipped his pocket and remove condom. He undid Shuichi's belt and slide his emo pants and boxers down to his past his thighs

Shuichi was k  
"Kaiot what is that and what are you doing"

"I am astrunout and this is space helpmet now bend over" Said kaito. 

" oh okay. are we go to space." Said shuichi as he put him hands to wall and leaned stupid and ass meat 

"no you don't get to go space because that would be gay and I'm not gay no homo bro and also fuck you your emo" said kaito

He put the comdom over his head and then shuichi moaned very gay because kaito shoved his head up shuichi fat ass 

his hair didn't pop the condom fuck you.

"nnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnnngh Kaito what please get out of my ass I thought you said this wasn't gay" shuichi said.

Kaito couldn't hear his bitching because h was in space and in the helmet

"ahHHHHHHHHH kaitidjsro Kaito im orgasm mmmmmmmmmmmm I am going to cum you are get me pregnef agian" shuichi started masturbating himself and he came and got cum on his emo pants.

Finally Kaito got his head out of his ass and put the comdom off his face.

"No homo." Said Kaito.

"What-"

Kaito put the comdon off his face and gave it to shuichi.

"You eat this. "There

"What why" asked shuichi refusing to put the used condom in his mouth.

"There is not trash cans you be a tradh can in bathroom" said kaito

"Yes yes eat condom." Said shuichi as he put the used condom him his mouth and ate it.

"Does it taste good" asked kaito

"no fuck you it taste like ass now please choke me" 

" Shuichi what no that's gay"

Shuichi started choking on his condom and then he suffocated because he couldn't inhale aids 

And then Kaito fucked his dead body and he got pregnant and bought a Wii from Target.


End file.
